Red, White, andGreen?
by kittie06
Summary: A new girl has come to England from America and has to go to Hogwarts. Who will she hang out with? Will she find it exciting? theis has some use of strong language. Don't read it if you will feel uncomfortable.
1. The best news in the worldYeah right!

Chapter 1 The greatest news in the world.. Yeah .right..  
  
Ok this is the story of .well.. .me. My name is Kaitlyn Shaw. I am .still am.a somewhat typical girl. I got good grades, was popular, played sports, and had a boy friend. The only thing not typical of my family was that my parents (and me) are wizards. (Well my mom and I are witches but that is beside the point.) Well about my parents my dad, Nick, works at the Ministry of magic in the misuse of muggle.(non magical people) artifacts department. in New York City , where we live, My mom, Michaela, works as an auror in the Ministry in London. My mom is from Ireland. My dad and her met at the quidditch (wizarding sport kind of like muggle basketball and soccer on brooms) world cup a long time ago. Ok, now I go to a wizarding school in California (boarding school heh). I love Transfiguration and Potions class. I just completed my fourth year I'm so excited I can start advance Transfiguration and Potions classes .YAYY!!. Ok well on with the story right.ok now.  
  
Well I had just gotten back from school for summer break in June. My dad had picked me up . He stood at the airport all alone, I guess mom was at work.  
  
"Hey Kittie! How have you been.boy you got taller, and I  
here your school won the quidditch cup. Good job!" ok my dad likes to umm talk.chatter.babble.ok he never really shuts up just rambles its really annoying.  
  
"Hey dad! How is work? Where is mom?" I just well get to  
the point when I talk.  
  
".hmm.what?.oh.well.works good nothing much going on in New York but for your mom...whew... the ministry makes her work nights and days and all the time just work ,work, work . Never really see her any more I swear we should move there just so we can see her more then we do now. What were we talking about?.Oh yeah your Mom is at work.." then started up again.  
  
I swear if we move I will scream and have a fit but he was just joking .right?!?!  
  
Later that night mom finally came home. It was like 11 a clock at night. She didn't look to pleased either quite pissed off really.  
  
"The bloody death eaters are at it again. They had muggles  
floating every where at the quidditch party the had. It made me  
quite sick to see it. There was one tiny little girl there no more than 4 just standing there laughin' at them . Like it was a game." told you mom wasn't happy. "umm, that reminds me, Nick, can I see you in the kitchen for a moment?" (a/n: Michaela has a very thick Irish accent. I couldn't help it I love accents.)  
  
"umm.. Sure.. Ok ."  
  
Ok what the hell is going on something is up I want to know what it is. They will probably tell me. They tell me everything.I think.  
  
".WHAT! .ARE YOU KIDDING ME.I CANT BELIEVE IT. NO.BUT.FINE." ok I guess it wasn't good Dad doesn't get mad that easy so I know it is bad  
  
Ok here they come I'll act like nothing happened.  
  
"Kaitlyn your not going to like what I have to say but I have no choice in the matter. The ministry needs me more then usual and  
they asked me if I would move to London."  
  
ok that's not that bad I mean she can apparate on weekends right? I mean yeah I'll miss her but it won't be like I will never see her.  
  
".they will need me to stay in London till Voldemort is gone. And not just me but the whole family ."  
  
Ok I wasn't ready for that I mean come on me little miss America move to London new school new friends this isn't fair. As you can imagine I was really pissed off. I e-mailed all my friends and told them the news. Some were really happy for me other just weren't , one of those people was my boyfriend who just flat out broke up with me. And you know that made my day.  
  
A/N : ok that is really just to lay out the story line I mean I needed a way to start the story and this was the best way. I hope you like it .  
  
Some things I thought I should lay out for you all:  
  
* in this story I took it as the Americans are more muggles with umm.special abilities.  
  
*people can apparate long distances (ex. America to England)  
  
* the American schools don't have houses they compete against other wizarding schools in the country  
  
Read on the next Chapter is up.  
  
If you have any questions or comments that you want to make sure I get please feel free to email me at kinarra1988@netscape.net . I answer all my emails. 


	2. Where am I?

Chapter 2 Where am I ?  
  
Mom went to England to find us a house a few weeks before dad and I moved there. We were hoping to get a nice big house in the country with horses and other animals.*day dreams*.but they were all taken. Although we did get a pretty big house. The coolest part about it was that we have house elves. there are four of them. Now I don't have to clean my room, do my laundry or any other house work; its great.  
  
That is the good thing about us moving. The bad part is that I have no one to talk to or anything. I don't know where I'm going to school don't know if I'll be accepted or anything. I just wish I could find one person to hang around with. All I do now is play on the computer playing monopoly!  
  
Three weeks after we moved there (were exactly 'there' is I don't know) any ways Mom had a day off (dad didn't but mom did) anyways (I say anyways a lot; oh well) back to the story. Mom and I went to Diagon alley to get some things we needed for the house and to open up a bank account.  
  
When we got their we got some ice cream at Florean Fortescues Ice cream Parlor. They have some really good pumpkin ice cream!  
  
Then I went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They had every broom you could have imagined. Not that I needed one I just got a firebolt for my last birthday. There was a sale on them if you were wondering how I got it for my birthday. Anyways I looked around in there for a while.  
  
Then met up with mom for lunch. She had gone to Gringotts to open an accout. She even brought back my allowance ( 20 galleons she must be in a good mood!)  
  
Then I spotted a store that was right beside Gringots call WEASLEYS WIZARD WEEZES the weirdest title of a store I have ever heard of. But I went in as scared as I was. It actually wasn't scary it was a joke shop. Three red heads were working there. Two that loked like identical twins and a girl who could be their sister. I walked up to the counter and started talking to one of the boys,  
  
" Hey my name is Kaitlyn and I just moved here from America and  
was wondering what the hell do you do for fun around here?"  
  
"hey im Fred and you came to the right place to have fun; pastry?"  
  
"NO! NO! NO! DON'T EAT THE PASTRY!!" the girl came running  
toward me.  
  
"um ..ok why not?"  
  
"Bloody hell Ginny we were gonna show her how to have some fun  
around here." Fred's twin told; I guess her name is Ginny.  
  
"By turning her into a canary?!? You two really do need to grow  
up!," she calmed down and turned to me. "I'm so sorry about my brothers the don't know how to grow up and they want everyone to be like them. My name is Ginny and I would be willing to show you around London or at least the wizarding part of it."  
  
"sure That sounds great by the way my name is Kaitlyn."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Ginny and I hung around Diagon Alley for the rest of the day until mom said she needed to get home to do some work for the ministry.  
  
Ginny and I hung around a few more times over the vacation. She told me about her family and we decided it is much better at my house due to the silence.  
  
So now I was a little happier now that I had a friend; not as lonely.  
  
A month later I got a letter from Hogwarts, my new school! They gave me a list of things I needed for school and said that after talking to my last headmaster they have decided to put me in seventh year because I was so excelled. Something about American wizarding schools teaching faster. The other good news was they were going to put me in Slytherine house. Same as my mom.  
  
School starts September 1 and I have to be at Kings Cross Station by 11; when the train will leave exactly.  
  
A/N ok that was a weird chapter I know but I'm trying to lay down the whole getting to school and how she knows Ginny and stuff. In her case being in Slytherine is going to be Interesting because she has all they qualities she just applies them differently as you will see in upcoming chapters.  
  
Please review.  
  
Feel free to email me I check my email daily Kinarra1988@netscape.net 


	3. The train ride

Chapter 3 The Train Ride  
  
We finally arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:30. I was so tired because I had gotten no sleep the night before. My parents had taken the day off to see me leave. It was good to have time with them even if it was only a little time. My mom was so excited for me even jealous that I got to go to Hogwarts and she didn't. If my mom loved it their then I knew I would.  
  
When I got on the train I met with Ginny and we both went and met up with her boy friend Colin.  
  
"hey Kaitlyn this is Colin." Ginny introduced us.  
  
'sleeping hot guy on the beach and walking together sleep la, la, la'  
  
"Kaitlyn are you ok Hello" Ginny was waving a hand in front of my face.  
  
"what?.oh hey sup? Names Kaitlyn"  
  
He gave me an odd look, "hello and what was the next thing you  
said?"  
  
"oh sorry I forgot how are you doing? Sorry I'm American its our slang."  
  
"weird " was all he said  
  
"hey Gin I'm tired I'm gonna go find a compartment too sleep in."  
  
"ok"  
  
So I left them to be "alone". God I am soo tired and I'm dreaming ooo la, la, la, la. Yes blue Is my natural color..sleep..the sea monkey has my money..*bam*  
  
"OUCH. what the hell was.oh..yeah.no one saw that" I had run into a door I was so embarrassed. I mean come on who runs into doors anymore.  
  
I went into a compartment I had found and went to sleep.  
  
*dreaming* "I really have to pee but I cant reach my purse!" *end of dreaming*  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Whoa I really have to PEE!. where is the bathroom?  
  
I got up and went down the hall looking for the bathroom. I saw a guy standing there and figured I would ask him if he knew where the bathroom was.  
  
I tapped him on the shoulder, "Excuse me but do you guys know  
where the bathroom is?"  
  
"Yeah down the hall to the left." The rather cute well built blonde answered.  
  
".Thanks .a lot " I answered as I ran down the hall  
  
"*whistle* where the bloody hell did she come from?!" the blonde said  
  
"don't know I haven't seen her before." Said the other well built but not so hot guy next to him.  
  
I got to the bathroom and back to my compartment with out hitting any walls and went back to sleep  
  
A little while later I woke up and went out looking for Ginny and Colin since I didn't know where they were I would just open random compartment doors and introduce myself, then ask them if the had seen Ginny or Colin lately.  
  
Of course its just my luck when the first door I opened happened to be the very cute, well built, blonde guy and friend's compartment.  
  
"hey I was looking for some friends of mine and was wondering if you have seen them. One is about."  
  
"what is your name?" The cute, well built, blonde boy interrupted me  
  
"Kaitlyn Shaw from New York. Just moved here like two months  
ago. Any ways (there I go again) one is about six."  
  
"My name is Malfoy, Draco, Malfoy. This here is Crabbe and this is Goyle."  
  
"nice to meet you .now about my friends?"  
  
"Oh yes sorry continue."  
  
"ok now one is six foot tall blonde name is Collin the other's name's Ginny, and she's my height with red hair. Have you seen them?"  
  
"Oh well no but I know who you are talking about that is weasel  
and the president of the potter fan club."  
  
"Oh well if your gonna be rude about them I'm leaving. You show your true colors well Mr. Malfoy. I might see you around. "  
  
I can't believe him. He insulted my friends and expected me to laugh about it who did he think he was? That's horrible!  
  
"No, wait Kaitlyn! I didn't mean to make you go away, its just that they are Gryffindors and we're," he pointed to Crabbe and Goyle, "Slytherines'. the to don't mix."  
  
"that isn't how I see it. I'm in Slytherine. So?. I see that you are either putting on a show for your friends, so that they think you are tough, or you are actually _that_ cruel and don't deserve any attention from someone decent that my dear is making your two friends over there look bad also."  
  
I turned around and walked out of the compartment and went on for my search for Ginny and Collin. I met a few People on my way: Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, and Lisa Turpin.  
  
The Next compartment I looked in the window before I went in and I saw red splotches blonde splotches and black splotches (translucent window). Figured it might be Ginny and Colin or at least some of the family. It wasn't Ginny.  
  
"Hello my name is Kaitlyn Shaw and I am looking for Ginny, a red head, and Collin, a blonde. Have you seen them?"  
  
"Hello my name is Harry that is Ron, and that is Hermione. We do happen to know where Ginny and Colin are actually. Ginny is Ron's little sister. Do you want us to show you were they are."  
  
"Yeah thanks"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione showed me to Ginny and Collins compartment but either Ron didn't know that Ginny and Colin were dating or didn't expect them to be doing anything but they defiantly were.  
  
He opened the door and shut it. BAM!!!  
  
"BLOODY HELL! YOU TWO HAVE TWO SECONDS TO GET DRESSED THEN WE ARE ALL COMING IN!"  
  
"All of us Ron?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"yes, all, because I want to have as many eyes on these two as  
  
possible!"  
  
"oh ok them" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and sighed.  
  
Ron opened the door and ushered us all in.  
  
"Ron what do you think you are doing! I mean you knew Colin and I  
were dating and you know I am not two years old!"  
  
"yeah but I didn't expect to see what I just saw! Ginny your my little sister. Emphasize on the _little_."  
  
"you guys I don't really feel comfortable in the conversation so I'm gonna go. Gin come and talk to me later girl talk alright?"  
  
"Yeah of course we can plan the last few minutes of my brothers  
life."  
  
"umm ok.bye" I gave Hermione and Harry a look like 'sorry to  
leave you here but you can come with if you want' kind of look.  
  
They followed and we went back to their compartment and talked about everything that Harry and Hermione have done during their six years at Hogwarts.  
  
I told them about my family and America they both seemed interested. We eventually ran out of things to talk about so I went back to my compartment to get dressed.  
  
As I was getting dressed I heard a knock on the door and I was about to say don't come in when they door flung open and in walked Malfoy.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?"  
  
"I'm sorry I was going to tell you as head boy I have had word from Dumbledore to .." I cut him off  
  
"well it kind of will have to wait till I get dressed! God what the hell were you doing the whole point of knocking is so that the person on the other side of the door can let you in! TURN AROUND!"  
  
I finished getting dressed. And I was kind of mad, and kind of thought it was funny at the same time.  
  
"you can turn back around now. Now what were you saying?"  
  
"I was saying that I have word from Dumbledore to show you  
around the school and tell you about being a prefect. Since we  
needed another one for our house. So I guess I will see you after  
the feast to give you the tour of the school."  
  
"ok thank you Malfoy."  
  
He nodded and turned around to leave.  
  
"and Malfoy.,"he turned around and looked at me, " next time let the person open the door." I smiled and picked up my clothes.  
  
A/N ok this chapter laid down some more facts. I know I'm a cheesy writer but I have been watching days of our lives and its rubbed off on me. Any ways the story behind the "I have to pee but I can't reach my purse" line.  
  
My Mom, Maurine, and I were in the car coming home from the mall. Maurine asked if the was a bathroom in the next store. And my mother's reply was. " Yes I have to go to but I can't reach my purse." Maurine and I went into fits of laughter. 


	4. Getting used to it

Chapter 4 Getting Used to it  
  
I am amazed that I feel so comfortable in the school; and I have only been in the school five minutes. Draco had met up with me on the carriage ride over, so he walked me into the school. When we got inside we headed into The Great Hall. It's huge! We walk over to the table where the rest of the Slytherine house is seated.  
  
"This is where we eat or meals. But I bet you knew that already."  
  
"I kind of figured." I add sourly, "Oh there is Ginny!" I wave at her, and she waves back. I didn't even notice the people looking at me strangely.  
  
"Umm... Kaitlyn..." Draco began, "the rest of the house won't like you if you wave at people from other houses. "  
  
I sigh silently, "Yeah I guess your right. Well, I *will* talk to her just not in front of other Slytherines."  
  
"Good, another thing- don't get to friendly with the other house members, it will get you on the wrong side of people."  
  
"Professor Malfoy I have a question, can I shit and piss or do I have to hold it?" He looks at me annoyed, "Shut up."  
  
"You asked for it. "I reply smugly.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"Just eat ghost boy."  
  
"What do you mean 'ghost boy'?"  
  
"Your so pale you could be a ghost!"  
  
"I bet you find it attractive!"  
  
"...NO...I don't..." I hesitate, 'Damn it, he is right! I do think he's hot.'  
  
He smirks, "Yes you do!"  
  
"Shut up!" He starts to eat. I give him a death glare and start eating too. He is too smart for his own good. I just wish I could be like, "hey Draco you are amazingly sexy can we date?" that would be that day! But till then I'll just have to act like an ass and play his little game. Grrrrrr....  
  
Dinner ends and so did dessert. I'm pretty tired but know I still have a tour of the school ahead of me. So I tap Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"Ghostly, I'm tired. Get on with the tour."  
  
He turns and glares at me, "Ok "He gets up and we headed out. After he showed me all the transfiguration , dark arts , charms, astronomy , and the herbology classrooms and such he ended up pulling me aside.  
  
"So Kaitlyn want to see my favorite part of the school?"  
  
"Um...sure" Jeez, he sure opens up quick . . .  
  
"This way. Do you have a broom?"  
  
"Yeah a Firebolt, why?"  
  
"Well summon it." I wonder what he's up to, but he summoned his broom and I did the same. Wonder where we are going that would need our brooms . . .  
  
I mean- ohmigod! It's the most beautiful quidditch pitch I had ever seen!  
  
"I come here to ease all my troubles. Or right after I talk to my dad, which pretty much is a trouble." Draco adds. I look at him sideways.  
  
"Come on, your dad can't be that bad." He gives me the look.  
  
"Ok, what does he do that is so bad?"  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"um.. Ok then"  
  
silent moment,  
  
"you want to race?"  
  
He snorts, "Race? Me? Fine, but there is no way you'd win."  
  
I snort too, "Heh! Yeah right!" We both mount our brooms and got ready to go, I grin as I start the count down.  
  
"On your marks get...ready...GO!"  
  
We both shoot off so fast there's dust in our wake. We each fight for the lead. Each second switching places. We circled the pitch and then the selected finish line comes into view. I shoot off as fast as my broom will take me. I pass the finish line and turn around to look for Draco.  
  
"I WON! Ha ha!!!"  
  
"Shut up Kaitlyn!"  
  
"Ghostly got beat by a girl." I say in a singsong voice.  
  
"Not this time!" and he shoots off.  
  
I shoot off after him and catch up easy enough. When he finally notices I'm right beside him he shoots off again. Little did he know, till I was waiting at the finish line that I shot ahead of him again.  
  
Huffing he said, "Ok....that...is it. I'm...done." He landed his broom and hopped off.  
  
"Ok Ghostly."  
  
Draco sat down on the ground of the pitch. I got off my broom and sat next to him.  
  
"You're a great flier Kaitlyn. I have never been beat by a girl before."  
  
"There is a first time for everything."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
"Seems that way." why does he have to be so hot. I mean come on.  
  
"Kaitlyn I was wondering... why are you here? I mean your American, and you had a life there."  
  
"My mom's job. And yes I have a life but when I told everyone I was moving they said that was fine by them and forget me."  
  
"That's mean."  
  
"You should talk. Anyways my closest friends or so I thought even forgot about me. My boyfriend even left me."  
  
Draco's eyes flashed at that statement. But I tied to act like I didn't notice. "That's kind of harsh. Bet that went over well with you."  
  
"Actually I just said that if they can drop me off that easily then so can I. And I did."  
  
"Oh"  
  
I laid down on the grass and looked up at the now extremely bright stars. "The stars are beautiful."  
  
"Yeah... they are."  
  
I looked over at him and he wasn't looking at the stars he was staring at me.  
  
"Draco, I...am tired can you show me back to the common room?"  
  
"Hmm...oh...sure... come on."  
  
We walked back to the common room in silence. This is going to be an interesting year. 


	5. Love will find a way

A/N: ok well I figured out that it is really hard to write in first person present. So I'll write in third person for the rest of the story. Now if you didn't notice I upped the rating because I got this epiphany on a huge story line that my friend Denra helped me with. It's really interesting and I have the later parts of the story written. I just need to get the parts leading up to that written. Also I have just become aware of this group called the PPC. And I wanted everyone to know that this story may seem a little out of character at times on Draco's part but that is how I want it so there. *Sticks tongue out at the people* please review if you have read this I don't care if you liked it or not I want to know if people are reading this or not. Ok well on with the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Love will find a way  
  
Weeks had passed and it was almost Halloween. Kaitlyn and Draco had become closer friends and hung around each other a lot. Pansy Parkinson had even started talking to her. School was getting harder and it was stressful. Kaitlyn was looking forward to the Hogsmeade trip Halloween weekend. Draco and her planned to go to Madam Rosemertta's.  
  
Kaitlyn was in class and was off daydreaming not realizing the professor was talking. She was bored and didn't want to be in class. It was a beautiful day out and she wanted to go fly. She looked and her watch. Five minutes and class would be over. She started doodling on her notebook. The bell rang. Kaitlyn went to her room and put her books away, then picked up her broom. She headed to the quidditch pitch.  
  
When she got there she noticed Draco sitting in the middle of the field with his broom next to him. Kaitlyn walked over.  
  
"Draco what's wrong?"  
  
"Hey Lynn."  
  
"What's bothering you, this is your 'something is seriously  
troubling me'  
spot. So what's wrong?"  
  
"My father."  
  
"Oh, what happened this time?"  
  
"I got a letter from my mother. She said that she just got out  
of St. Mungo's."  
  
Kaitlyn gasped.  
"What happened?"  
  
"The wrath of my father is what happened. She said she just  
asked him for the sugar bowl and he sent the cruciatus curse at  
her. Then he physically abused her. She said they had three  
Healers trying to keep her alive. She said that father blamed  
it on a rampaging dog."  
  
"That's terrible."  
  
"The worst part is no one questioned his story."  
  
"Oh Draco maybe you should talk to Dumbledore about going home  
to see her."  
  
"Then father would wonder why I'm home when we have no break  
then I would be in trouble and so would my mother."  
  
"Oh your right. Well maybe you should still tell Dumbledore."  
  
"I would but he wouldn't be able to do anything my father has to  
much social power. He would just get some one to do it for him  
if he was trying to make it look like he wasn't the culprit. "  
  
"Well then I don't know what to tell you."  
  
Kaitlyn sighed. She was worried for Draco and for his mother and didn't know how to help, but she realized from what Draco said that acting on it wouldn't be smart.  
  
Draco looked at her; he gave her a small smile. She smiled back at him and then gave him a hug. He was quite surprised by they act, but that didn't mean he didn't want it. It made his troubles go away. He realized that he really cared for Lynn. He just didn't know hot to tell her.  
  
Kaitlyn backed away gave him a smile, then got off the ground and outstretched her arm.  
  
"Come on get up lets go to the Kitchens."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To cheer you up of course. I we cant act on it we can at least  
try to suppress it."  
  
"Umm ok."  
  
Draco got up with help of Kaitlyn's hand. And they walked to the kitchen. As they walked down the hallway Draco thought about his feelings for Kaitlyn. He had never felt like this toward anyone before. She made him happy when he was depressed. And if she was upset he wasn't happy. He glanced over at her and to him she looked like the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He thought of taking her hand but wasn't sure if he should he contemplated it as he walked.  
  
Meanwhile Kaitlyn was also thinking of her feelings. For the first time she realized how much she felt about Draco. She was sick of waiting around for some guy to make a move so she thought about how to make her first move. She didn't want to scare him way but she wanted him to get the point. She had hugged him earlier but that was part of the moment. So she decided she would hold his hand simple yet gets the point across.  
  
Kaitlyn slid her hand into his. He looked over at her surprised. Then he affectionately squeezed her hand. She got a little close to him. Then out of nowhere Draco started laughing. Not loudly but kind of a manly giggle thing. (A/n ok couldn't figure out how to explain what I was thinking.) Kaitlyn looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I was just thinking a few seconds ago if you would freak out if  
I grabbed your hand."  
  
"Oh well now you know."  
  
Draco nodded. They arrived in the kitchens. And Draco noticed his ex- house elf Dobby busying himself. Draco was hungry.  
  
"Umm, Dobby?"  
  
"Master Draco?"  
  
"Umm hi Dobby, do you have any food for me and my...umm I mean  
Kaitlyn."  
  
Kaitlyn started to smirk and Draco's possession of her.  
  
"What is you wanting Master Draco? What foods is Dobby ge  
tting you s  
  
sir?"  
  
"Umm what do you want to eat Lynn?"  
  
"Chocolate Ice Cream?"  
  
"Dobby will be right back miss."  
  
Kaitlyn thought dobby was cute yet annoying with his little way of talking.  
  
"Chocolate Ice Cream? What brought that up?"  
  
"Its my favorite flavor."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Aren't you going to eat something?"  
  
"Not hungry."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Dobby brought you ice cream for you miss. What will Master  
Draco be having sir?"  
  
"Just a butter beer dobby."  
  
"Dobby will be right back then sir."  
  
Kaitlyn and Draco sat down on a spot on the floor that they found in the corner of the Kitchen where there was hardly anyone around. Kaitlyn sat about a foot away from Draco. Now that Draco knew he wasn't alone in his feelings. He put his arm around her waste and pulled her over to him.  
  
"Much better"  
  
Kaitlyn smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her touch. She was so warm. He kept his arm around her waste and hugged her tight to him. He was so comfortable with her. It was then that he realized that he didn't have an ordinary crush. 


	6. He Is Here

Chapter 6 He is Here

The weeks went bye and Draco and Kaitlyn started to learn more about each other. Kaitlyn still wasn't used to people giving her odd looks when she would go up to Draco and kiss him on the cheek. Ginny had been shocked when she first found out that Draco and Kaitlyn where going out, but soon got used to the situation. Draco still didn't like Ginny or her family but accepted her and Kaitlyn's friendship. The Hogsmeade weekend before Halloween had arrived and Kaitlyn and Draco were going to Madam Rosemertta's. Kaitlyn met Draco in the common room and then they continued on to the pub. 

"I love this time of year." Kaitlyn sighed

"why"

"it's the colors they are so dark, I mean I like winter to  
except for all the snow."

"oh, ok"

They continued walking till the got to the pub and Draco walked in. He froze suddenly.

"Draco whats wrong?" Kaitlyn asked worridly.

"my father is in here. See", he nodded toward a corner.  
  
Kaitlyn looked up and noticed an Older man with silvery long hair and a black cloak, the man motioned for them to join him.

"Come on lets go see what he wants."

"ok"

They both walked over to where Mr. Malfoy stood

"Draco, and Ms. Shaw how nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded curtly at her.

"Both of you need to come with me, The headmaster has been  
informed."

"Yes father." Draco grabbed Kaitlyn's hand and lead her after  
his father.

When they exited the pub they continued down the street and into the woods near the shrieking shack. Mr. Malfoy stopped.

"The port key will go off in 20 seconds do not miss it." He handed them piece of parchment and then disapparated.

All of a sudden Draco and Kaitlyn felt a pulling sensation near there stomachs. Kaitlyn closed her eyes and when she felt stable again she opened them. Draco noticed her uneasiness.

"Lynn you ok?"

"yes I'm fine."

She looked at her surroundings. She was in some sort of manor. It was dark and cold. There was an unusual presence in the manor that Kaitlyn and never felt before.

"This is the Parkinson's manor." Draco said.

Draco took Lynn's hand and pointed her towards a door that a few more people in black cloaks were entering. They walked into the room and Kaitlyn realized what kind of meeting they were in. They were at a death eater's meeting.

Draco quickly took his hand from Kaitlyn and grabbed his arm like he was in pain. Kaitlyn looked over at him and in her mind worried about him but knew better then to show it on her face. She neared him and whispered into his ear.

"Babe what's wrong?"  
  
Draco rolled up his sleeve to reveal and skull with a snake slithering through it. It was a charcoal black color. Draco looked at her and stared off.  
  
"He is here." Is all he said.

A/N

Ok I know that was a short chapter but at least I updated it I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days. This is were I start to add all the good parts. The other stuff was just icing to like get it started. Ok well thank you to my reviewers, (though few you are) And I know I have awful grammar and all but if you are on this sight then don't expect us all to have PhD's in English. I mean I almost failed English so leave me alone and my beta reader is to slow and never gets the chapter back to me in time so if anyone would like to be my beta reader email me at kittie06hotmail.com I might be starting a new story soon but I'm not sure the plot bunny just hit me today so yeah love you all REVIEW PLEASE flame me I don't care I just want a response  
  
kittie


	7. One More in the Ranks

Chapter 7 One More in the Ranks

When Draco said that Kaitlyn Knew exactly who was here, Lord Voldemort. The most feared man in all of Europe. Although at that moment Kaitlyn wasn't scared at all she knew that Draco wouldn't let anything happen to her. Or at least she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
"Don't let any of these people know your true side and just  
pretend you believe what they believe." Draco whispered into her  
ear.  
  
"I know."  
  
All her emotions were pushed into the back of her head. She looked like there was no happiness in the world. Then she forced herself to look like she was in the best place in the world and her life long wish had come true, yet only with a smirk.  
  
All of a sudden the room went cold. Everyone went silent. Then in walked an emerald green cloaked person around 5'10". The person was hooded so one couldn't see the face. The person went to the front of the room and sat in a large black chair.  
  
"My servants, tonight I hope to initiate one more into our clan.  
Young Mr. Malfoy's lady friend, here." He beckoned Kaitlyn  
forward.  
  
Kaitlyn went up to him. He summoned a chair with the snap of his fingers and offered it to her. He then stood up and started to walk around the room observing his followers.  
  
"Kaitlyn Shaw, yes I checked into your family. A perfect  
pureblood family, which all have been in Slytherin, on your  
mothers side. Your father's family has the equivalent except  
American. You are gifted in transfiguration and potions, beyond  
your years, and I find you a great necessity to our cause. They  
only think left is to initiate you into our ranks. I know I  
don't need to ask you but I will. Will you join our cause?"  
  
He looked back to Kaitlyn. She knew what she had to do.  
  
"It would be an honor to serve you, My Lord."  
  
"very well. Draco come forward."  
  
Draco did as he was told and came forward to meet the dark lord.  
  
"Please hold Miss Shaw while she receives the mark."  
  
Draco went over to Kaitlyn knowing the pain she was about to ensue. He tool her arm and held it still. The Dark Lord then came forward and took out his wand. He then spoke under his breath something Kaitlyn recognized as Latin. He then touched the tip of his wand to her arm.  
  
At first Kaitlyn felt nothing but within a few seconds her arms felt like boiling oil had just been poured on it. She never cried out, but held the pain inside, her face contorted and then the pain was gone. Kaitlyn looked up into her masters eyes, and noticed them glowing a deep blood red.  
  
A/N  
  
ok so that was kind of a short chapter but I wanted to get that part written I lost the rest of the story that I had written out so I'm trying to write it by memory. Let me just say that I don't have a very good one. So I am now looking desperately for those chapters. I hope you liked this chapter and if not tell me. Oh and I know that this is out of character for Draco but this is fan fiction. I am the author here so I can right him the way I feel he would act towards Kaitlyn. I mean she is a Slytherin and now a death eater. I mean if I were writing a Draco Ginny fic I would write him a hell of a lot meaner.  
  
Please review me or flame me just tell me what you feel about it.  
  
If you have any questions about how I write the characters email me or put it in a review and put fanfiction in the subject of the email so I don't delete it. I have instant messenger to: Lilydcsk8r Ok bye kittie


End file.
